Understanding
by phantome101
Summary: Greta ponders upon the strangenest of those surrounding her...mild YuuRam..oneshot


**Hiya! Another one shot...hope you'lll enjoy it**

* * *

To say that she was puzzled would be an understatement. Princess Greta, adopted daughter to Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and his fiance, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefield, the youngest son of the previous maou, just could not understand how most of the grown-ups around her could be so strange. It wasn't just adults, even her adpotive parents, who were technically just a few years older than her were just as strange.

She simply was not able to comprehend how someone who was as knowledgable and as skilled in swordfight as Gunter Von Kliest could be so dramatic when it came to his beloved Heika or how someone like Gisela Von Kliest could look so sweet and yet be so stern that a trained soldier for decades like Dorcascos would cower before her. Maybe it was a Von Kliests family trait?

But that would not explain why her Grandma Celi was just so energetic at her age, forever hopping from one cruise trip to another or playfully flirting with her sons and Yuuri. Maybe there was something in the Von Spitzberg blood as well, since her granduncle Stoeffel was forever trying weird ways to gain the Maou's attention and favor.

In a way, that would explain why her Uncle Gwen always looked so stern yet was completly hopeless when it came to anything cute and cuddly. But her Uncle Conrart was another story to say the least. How could someone who was called the Lion of Lutternberg and the greatest swordsman of Shin Makoku always be smiling? Does his face not hurt? Or perhaps it had become permenant like Uncle Gwen's frowns.

And since Hube and her Uncle Gwen were cousins, she guess it was only natural that he looked stern as well. However, she was exceptionally glad that neither Nicola and Eru had fallen under the strangeness despite Eru's maryoku, she was special and not strange.

Her mentor, Anissina seem to have the ability to strike fear into any man's heart just by her mere presence alone. It was amazing actually, to see the bravest men in Shin Makoku and in Greta's life cower before Anissina more so than they do Gisela.

Her Daddy Yuuri was the worst of the whole lot of them. For the life of her, Greta just did not know why Yuuri was forever contradicting himself especially when it came to her Chichiue Wolfram. It did not make Greta love him less but it was just so hard to understand him at times. He was always saying that he did not love or care for Wolfram as a fiance, yet from all the adventures and reports she overheard from various reliable sourses, anyone would be blind to believe Yuuri's claims.

She remembered the time when her Chichiue was comatose in Anissina's laboratory when the four boxes were opened, Yuuri had swore over and over again with so much determination that he would definately save Wolfram. So why didn't her daddy Yuuri just say it aloud that Wolfram meant more than a friend to him? She knew her Chichiue would be very happy if Yuuri did admit it.

It was with a sudden input that Greta realized she herself had picked up a little of Yuuri's contradictions. She remembered the time when she had said in front of her parents that she wished for a mother. Back then, even though he had not shown it, her Chichiue had been very hurt and yet he did not stop loving her the way he used to. If anything, he seemed to love her more: tucking her into bed almost everynight, reading to her, spending time with her trying to make up for the times when Yuuri was too busy with his duties or was on earth...everything her Chichiue did was exactly what she wished her mother would be.

Making up her mind, she made her way towards the garden courtyard where Wolfram was watching Conrart train Yuuri in his swordsmanship. Greta decided to apologize to her Chichiue by telling him that she did not need or want a mother anymore as long as she could have her Daddy Yuuri and Chichiue Wolfram. Afterall, it was the truth.

Later that day, after her parents had tucked her in for the night, Greta smiled to herself when she recalled the way her Chichiue seemed to shine with joy at her declaration.

As she drifted off to sleep, she still could not figure out the so called strangeness but she understood now that it made them the special person that they were and it was the reason she loved and treasured them all the more because no one could ever be like them.

* * *

**Dear readers, thank you for taking a few minutes of your time to read this fic...**


End file.
